


Niewidzialna ściana

by GoRA Violet (nihilisten)



Series: K -the poet & the isolation- [6]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/GoRA%20Violet
Summary: Choć prawie jej tam nie było, zdawała się zaburzać równowagę Czerwonego Klanu z zaskakującą wręcz siłą.[lato 2009]





	Niewidzialna ściana

W barze HOMRA coś się nie zgadzało.

Dodanie jednego jedynego elementu sprawiło, że naraz atmosfera stała się ciężka i sztywna jak powietrze przed burzą. Choć wszyscy obecni udawali obojętność i starali się ignorować niecodzienną sytuację, nawet postronny widz by zauważył, że i tak rzucali ukradkowe spojrzenia i szeptali do siebie.

Powodem cichego zamieszania była doskonale go świadoma Kayano Isola.

Siedziała przy kontuarze, skupiona na swoim laptopie, wprawnie naciskając klawisze z szybkością, która nie przypominała możliwości ludzkich palców. Wydawała się odcięta od zewnętrznych bodźców: nie rozglądała się wokół, nie słyszała szeptów, bądź też zwyczajnie postanowiła nie zwracać na nie uwagi.

Totsuka, który poniekąd z musu siedział za kontuarem, oglądał tę scenę z pewną rezygnacją.

Wszystko zaczęło się od nieprzyjemnych plotek, jakie pojawiły się ostatnio na temat Czerwonego Klanu, Homry. Nie żeby ktokolwiek z członków przejmował się takimi opiniami – w końcu i tak uchodzili za uliczny gang chuliganów. Teraz jednak sprawa przybrała znacznie poważniejszy obrót. Na mieście i w internecie wypłynęły pogłoski o rzekomych przestępstwach Czerwonego Króla, w wyniku czego Suou Mikoto stał się pewnego rodzaju postrachem Shizume. Jemu samemu to nie przeszkadzało, ale istniało ryzyko, że zainteresują się tym niechciane służby.

Właśnie wtedy, gdy kluczowe postacie w Homrze łamały sobie głowę, jak pozbyć się tego problemu, Manami jak gdyby nigdy nic przyprowadziła do baru drobną dziewczynę i oznajmiła: „To jest X-Ray. Pomoże nam odzyskać twarz”.

Początkowo nikt nie brał tego na poważnie. Dziewczyna wyglądała jak członkini zespołu rockowego albo pacjentkę kliniki dla anorektyczek, w żadnym wypadku nie na kogoś, kto zna się na komputerach. Z braku lepszego pomysłu Kusanagi postanowił jednak, nie bez wątpliwości, przystać na tę propozycję – skoro Manami zapewniała o jej skuteczności, to chyba wiedziała, co mówi. Wyłożywszy pokrótce sytuację, zaprosił hakerkę do baru, by zaczęła pracę w terenie.

Isola zjawiła się punktualnie o umówionej godzinie, ubrana w nienaganną czerń i bluzkę z napisem „I’m not here. This isn’t happening. _”_ , z nieodłączną torbą z laptopem przewieszoną przez ramię. Bez słowa przeszła między stolikami, usiadła przy kontuarze, po czym wyciągnęła laptopa, by skupić się na pracy.

Totsuka znalazł się w samym środku tego chaosu.

Tego dnia Anna wyszła na zakupy z Kusanagim, Suou zaś spał na górze. Przed wyjściem Kusanagi polecił Totsuce doglądać baru, a przy okazji zapewniać Isoli wszystko, czego może potrzebować do pracy. Obecnie oprócz niego i Isoli w kącie baru siedział Yata, co i rusz nerwowo szturchający towarzyszącego mu Kamamoto; udający obojętność Dewa; naprawdę obojętny Fushimi, pochłonięty palmtopem; Chitose; Fujishima; wreszcie wyraźnie zdenerwowany Bandou. Manami nie było, choć tylko ona stanowiła jedyny ratunek z tej niezręcznej sytuacji; niestety już uprzedziła, że wyjeżdża na tydzień do rodziny. Innymi słowy, pozostawiła Homrę sam na sam z intruzem, który bynajmniej nie zdawał się tym poruszony.

Totsuka westchnął, pociągając łyka herbaty, jaką zaparzył sobie godzinę temu. Miał nadzieję, że hakerka nie zrazi się chłodem ze strony klanu i mimo wszystko odnajdzie tych chuliganów, którzy zszargali dobre imię Homry. Miał ochotę powiedzieć chłopakom, żeby wracali do domów, skoro czują się niekomfortowo, ale wiedział, jak to się skończy: Yata wrzasnąłby, że to ich bar i mają pełne prawo tu siedzieć, czemu zawtórowaliby Bandou i Chitose. Lepiej nie kusić losu.

Potem zerknął na samą Isolę. Siedziała tak niezmiennie już od dwóch godzin, ani drgnęła, żeby choćby się podrapać, nie mówiąc o pójściu do toalety czy rozprostowaniu nóg. Jedynym ruchem, jaki wykonywała, było sączenie herbaty zaparzonej wcześniej przez Totsukę. Nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle cokolwiek by zamówiła, gdyby sam jej przed nią nie postawił.

Ta myśl z kolei uświadomiła Totsuce, że nawet nie wyobraża sobie, w jaki sposób Isola może im pomóc.

– Hej – odezwał się, nonszalancko oparłszy łokieć o kontuar. – Mogę zapytać, na czym właściwie polega twoja praca?

Palce Isoli zatrzymały się. Poza tym pozostała nieruchoma, w dokładnie tej samej pozycji.

– Na początek przeglądam sieć w poszukiwaniu źródła plotek. Gdy znajdę źródło, dotrę do osoby.

Totsuka w milczeniu pokiwał głową. Podejrzewał, że to bardzo czasochłonne i żmudne zajęcie, lecz Isola nie pokazała po sobie żadnych oznak niewygody ani znużenia.

W pewnym momencie podniosła wzrok i napotkała jego oczy. Jej własne nie wyrażały ani niechęci, ani szczególnej sympatii, wydawały się całkowicie skupione na swoim zajęciu, od którego jednak się oderwały. Totsuka nie drgnął, a nawet uśmiechnął się do niej, lecz ona odwróciła się w kierunku wnętrza baru, do reszty klanu.

Yata, Bandou i Chitose wyraźnie zesztywnieli, lecz reszta też odpowiedziała zaskoczonymi minami.

– Ty tam – Isola wskazała palcem Fushimiego, który ze zdumieniem podniósł wzrok znad ekranu. – Znasz się nieco na komputerach?

W barze zapadła cisza. Mina Fushimiego wyrażała całkowitą konsternację, podczas gdy pozostali mieli na twarzach mieszankę oburzenia i dyskomfortu.

Odezwał się Totsuka, lekko jak zawsze, mimo że sam zaciekawił się rozwojem wypadków.

– Och tak, Fushimi jest bardzo zdolny w tej dziedzinie. W innych zresztą też.

– Znakomicie. Pomożesz mi?

Tak bezpośrednia prośba sprawiła, że Yata naprawdę wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar wybuchnąć. Powstrzymała go tylko, być może, różnica wieku między dziewczyną oraz fakt, że Fushimi mniej niechętnie niż zwykle zwlókł się ze swojego miejsca.

Gdy usiadł obok Isoli i zajrzał w ekran jej laptopa, pokazała mu coś w rogu.

– Potrzebuję drugiego urządzenia, które podłączy się do serwera i sprawdzi zaporę, by moje działania były niewidoczne dla tamtej sieci. Masz palmtopa, mógłbyś to zrobić?

– A czy to nie oznacza, że mój palmtop będzie miał wgląd do tego wszystkiego?

– Zmienię hasło, ale uprzednio muszę sprawdzić zabezpieczenia – wyjaśniła spokojnie Isola. – Nie zostaniesz zaśmiecony stertą bezużytecznych informacji. To tylko na moment.

– …Dobra.

Pozostali członkowie klanu słuchali w zdumieniu tej niezrozumiałej wymiany zdań i jeszcze bardziej niezrozumiałej uprzejmości Fushimiego. Choć minę miał kwaśną jak zwykle, w jego oczach pojawił się pewien błysk, jakby pierwszy raz od dawna miał okazję zająć się czymś, co go naprawdę interesuje.

– Udało się?

– …Tak. Czegoś brakuje. Informacje są niepełne, ale wyciekają na zewnątrz. Na upartego znaleźliby intruza.

Isola zmrużyła oczy na widok swojego błędu. Nagle zdjęła okulary i jeszcze raz przeczytała zawartość swojego ekranu.

Wreszcie wydała nieco niezadowolone westchnienie.

– Teraz widzę. Dziękuję, Fushimi.

Słysząc to, Totsuka wydał z siebie melodyjne mruknięcie. Manami coś wspominała o tym, że Isola jest Strainem. Nikt jednak nie wnikał w szczegóły; albo ich to nie interesowało, albo zwyczajnie bali się choćby odezwać do Isoli, co zresztą unaoczniało się teraz, w tym barze.

Czy to możliwe—?

– Totsuka-san, ja wybywam – nieco speszony Yata wstał nagle ze swojego miejsca. – Rusz się, Kamamoto – szturchnął kumpla, by go ponaglić.

– Ach, szkoda, że już idziecie. Nie chcecie ryżu z curry?

Mimo że Kamamoto już miał zaprotestować, Yata uciszył go kuksańcem.

– Zjemy ramen na mieście.

– Czekajcie, idę z wami.

– To ja też.

– Narka.

Bar zaczął pustoszeć; za Yatą i Kamamoto wyszła też cała reszta. Fushimi, wyraźnie skrępowany, stał dalej na swoim miejscu, nie wiedząc, co robić. Totsuka rozumiał ich potrzebę opuszczenia niewygodnej sytuacji, a zwłaszcza Fushimiego, ale jego wcześniejszy wkład…

– Nie zostaniesz? – rzucił tylko. – Może znowu się przydasz—

– Idź, jeśli chcesz – wtrąciła nagle Isola. – Jeśli będziesz mi potrzebny, zadzwonię do ciebie.

Oczy Fushimiego rozszerzyły się lekko na wspomnienie telefonu. Po chwili jednak wzruszył ramionami, cmoknął językiem i wyszedł bez słowa.

W barze zapadła cisza.

Isola powróciła do stukania w klawisze, tak jakby nie zauważyła, że za kontuarem pozostał jeszcze Totsuka. Ten westchnął tylko, po czym wymknął się do kuchni, pozostawiając dziewczynę na sali pośród stuku klawiatury.

Minęła kolejna godzina, którą Isola spędziła w dokładnie tej samej pozycji, skupiona na laptopie. Nagle jednak kątem oka dostrzegła, jak w polu jej widzenia, obok laptopa, pojawia się talerz z parującym ryżem z curry. Zaskoczona, wzrok najpierw na jedzenie, potem na stojącego przed nią Totsukę.

– Siedzisz tutaj już dość długo. Zapomniałaś o jedzeniu?

Isola zamrugała; kilkakrotnie rozprostowała palce dłoni, które strzyknęły lekko.

– Fakt, gdy pracuję, nie pamiętam o niczym innym. To dla mnie?

– Mhm – przytaknął wesoło Totsuka. – Możesz to potraktować jako część zapłaty.

Choć Isola zdawała się wahać, a jej oblicze pokryło się skomplikowaną mieszanką zakłopotania i wątpliwości, ostatecznie sięgnęła po pałeczki.

– …Dzięki.

Jadła powoli, z oczami wbitymi gdzieś w dolną część kontuaru. Totsuka zrobił jej jeszcze świeżej herbaty, na co podziękowała skinieniem głowy.

– Więc twoja zdolność ma coś wspólnego ze wzrokiem?

Pytanie Totsuki sprawiło, że jej trzymająca pałeczki dłoń zatrzymała się. 

– Nie przeoczyłabyś nic w tych zabezpieczeniach, gdybyś jej używała.

– Cóż, tak – przytaknęła niechętnie Isola. – Staram się jej unikać. Nie lubię jej.

Nie drążył tematu, nie pytał o szczegóły. Zamiast tego wysączył jeszcze łyka swojej herbaty. Krępacja, jaką czuli z powodu obecności Isoli wszyscy inni w Homrze, jego zdawała się nie dotyczyć. Być może miał na to wpływ fakt, że kiedyś już miał do czynienia z Isolą. Ona też wiedziała sporo o Homrze, także i o nim. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że posiadała więdzę większą, niż jakikolwiek inny outsider, a nawet członek klanu.

– Mm, przyznam, że niezła ta herbata. Chociaż Kusanagi-san nie lubi takiego marnowania liści.

– …A masz genmaichę?

– Hę? – wzrok Totsuki padł na filiżankę Isoli. – O jeny! Już wypiłaś? Kiedy?

– Przed chwilą.

– Cóż, mamy, oczywiście. Kusanagi-san ma wszystko. Lubisz ją?

– …Tak.

Rozmowę przerwało lekkie skrzypnięcie schodów: to Suou pojawił się na schodach prowadzących z piętra. Zaspanym wzrokiem spojrzał na trzymającego pudełko herbaty Totsukę, potem na twarz Isoli, którą już kiedyś widział, ale której raczej nie pamiętał.

– Och, Królu! – przywitał go Totsuka. – Napijesz się genmaichy?

Ku konsternacji Isoli Suou wydał potakujące mruknięcie, aż wreszcie zszedł na parter i przysiadł obok niej przy kontuarze.


End file.
